pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Oraticus/Hall of Victors
After seeing Shadow Automaton's archive of victorious sessions, I figured it a good idea to enshrine some of my own victories in a blog as well. After all, the game doesn't do much for recording your successes, especially since there's only six spots on the hall of fame, which isn't even sufficient for all the subclasses. Too bad I didn't see Shadow Automaton's blog earlier, or I might have more of my previous victories to post, but for now we'll start off with with the final of my subclasses that I had yet to beat the game with... the Warden: Warden Class: Huntress Sub Class: Warden Weapon: +2 Glaive Armor: +3 Scale armor/Huntress Cloak Ranged: +0 Boomerang Rings (left to right): *+12 Ring of Haste *+4 Ring of Evasion *+2 Ring of Detection Wands: *+2 Wand of Regrowth *+1 Wand of Regrowth *+1 Wand of Slowness *+1 Wand of Amok *+0 Wand of Blink *+0 Wand of Lightning *+0 Wand of Avalanche Misc: *31 Potion of Healing *6 Ration of Food *5 Frozen Carpaccio Notes: This is the second subclass I've completed thanks mostly to the +12 Ring of Haste. I know the Ring of Evasion and the Ring of Satiety often get the most praise, but I think Haste is highly undervalued. A +8 Ring of Haste means you never have to take physical damage again from normal speed opponents, eliminating the threat of many, many mobs in the dungeon. A +8 Ring of Haste also functions much like a +5 Ring of Satiety. Get the ring up to +12, though, and it truly shines. Your damage is tripled, your defense is tripled, you get hungry at 1/3 the normal rate. You can outrun anything. I found the +2 Ring of Detection relatively early on as well... nothing lets you save your Scrolls of Magic Mapping for the Demon Halls quite like a +2 Ring of Detection. No more worries about traps either... a 3-radius search really covers a large area! Thanks to my little imp buddy for the +4 Ring of Evasion... wow... totally worth killing all those golems. Suddenly I have a decent defense against the one thing that was a threat to a haste build... evil eyes weren't hitting me nearly as frequently. Found the +1 Wand of Regrowth on Floor 23... the perfect companion for the Warden! As if that wasn't enough, floor 24 then gave me a +2 Wand of Regrowth! Lucky! This may look like it was an easy run, but I didn't find any of this gear before Goo. In fact, I was subsisting off of the ration on each depth until mid-prison levels when I found the haste ring. I was so close to starvation so many times. It just taught me never to give up on a run because it starts out difficult. Warlock Class: Mage Sub Class: Warlock Level: 29 Max Gold: 12,883 Kills: 456 Weapon: +7 Blazing longsword Armor: +5 Plate armor Ranged: N/A Rings (left to right): *+8 Ring of Accuracy *+4 Ring of Herbalism *+2 Ring of Detection *+1 Ring of Haggler (not shown) Wands: *+2 Wand of Slowness *+1 Wand of Magic Missile *+1 Wand of Flock Misc: *22 Potion of Healing *7 Ration of food Notes: There's something depressing about a mage run that doesn't feature many wands… I never even disenchanted my wand of magic missile because it didn't seem necessary to put the enchant into slowness or flock. Still, I'll never complain about a wand of slowness… ever. It's much like a poor man's haste ring , but works better at lower enchants. You can either stand there and double the number of attacks you have against an enemy (useful against ranged mobs like dwarven warlocks ), or you can neuter the ability of a melee mob to hit you (stutter step… attack, step away, attack, step away, etc.). I got lucky with the sad ghost in the sewers when he gave me a +2 lucky battle axe , a crypt in the sewers coughed up a +1 or +2 (forget exactly) plate armor, and I stumbled across a +2 Ring of Accuracy in a gold or crystal chest. That combo carried me through Goo and the prison depths (where I found my wand of slowness). It also helped that I found a ring of haggler along the way, ensuring that I could buy everything I needed from the stores. Found a +3 longsword in the caves (which would become my main). Headed down to the dwarven city, and got a lucky exp potion drop off a dwarven warlock (already ID'd 'cause I had quaffed one early on). I had been holding off from enchanting or using the troll blacksmith just in case I could find something better than my +3 longsword, but half way down I figured it was the best investment, and trekked back to the blacksmith, merged it with another longsword (had left one in his room for just that purpose, now +4), then went all the way back up to D7 where I had seen a well of transmutation to get a Scroll of Weapon Upgrade. Applied a couple more enchants (+6), and then applied the weapon upgrade and got a +7 blazing longsword (seriously, I almost always seem to get blazing or venomous). Since I had gone all the way up to D7 for the well, I figured I'd go to buy out the shop on D6 with my ring of haggler. Low and behold, they had a potion of exp for sale (only 400 gold!), so now I've got two in my inventory. Also, because of all this ascending/descending, I find out the nifty fact that going up or down a level penalizes your hunger status… my rations didn't last long, so I stopped eating them. Head back down to the dwarven city, punch my way through, find the ambitious imp, and give him the tokens he desires. He hands over a +4 ring of Herbalism… what a generous guy! Go down further, take out the King, then head to the shop on D21. What do ya know… another potion of exp (got 3 now)! Buy out any other supplies (still super cheap, thanks haggler!), and leave the armor kit and the ring of haggler behind at the exit from the shop (Shadow Automaton made me realize just how useless the armor kit is). With my level at the max it could be from the dwarven city, I enter the demon halls. I hate this place (and I'm sure everyone does). Everything is ranged (even the succubus is technically ranged in that she can close any distance and attack), and plate is nigh useless here. Take it carefully and slowly, and abuse my wand of slowness as much as possible, putting myself around advantageous corners where I could zap them, but they couldn't zap me. As always, I made sure I saved up enough scrolls of magic mapping (actually had extra (4))… this is practically essential, I've found out. Nothing makes these floors harder than not knowing where you're going, and where the traps are. The less time you spend lingering here, the better! I get down to D27, and find the WORST floor plan you can get in the demon halls… a chasm depth. I manage to get through that area (while taking hits from evil eyes and scorpios), then head down to YD. The battle against YD is somewhat boring compared to the demon halls. When I arrive on the floor, I'm maxed out at level 26 (how nice) with a little over 20 health potions, and 6 or 7 upgrade scrolls (didn't have any real use for them before… my gear was doing the job), so I pump down the 3 exp potions and power up my accuracy ring, and pop open the wall. YD and the fists are right there, and I'm hit right off the bat from the flaming fist. I run away, find a pillar to hide around, and manage to take down the fists one by one with only a couple health potions used. Back over to the eye, and my accuracy ensures every hit lands… making the larva a minor nuisance. Grab the amulet, and now it's time to escape. Now that you can ascend, I don't consider a run complete unless I can get to the stairs on D1. Without Lloyd's, that meant I had to hoof it back through the demon halls (and that awful chasm floor, where I just kept getting shot over and over)… totally forgot I had four invis potions still in my pack *face smack*. Still, after the demon halls, it was the same procedure that got me down this far with few hits that got me back out… slow 'em and slash 'em. Again, because of the penalty to hunger when using stairs, it's more important to have health potions that food to negate hunger damage. If you don't have enough health potions, eat a ration (or two) at a boss level and REST until you get some health back and go back into starving status! It's better to run back up starving, than to waste the recovery benefits of rations! Mage Class: Mage Sub Class: None Level: 27 Max Gold: 15,465 Kills: 1,136 Weapon: +2 Vampiric Sword Armor: +1 Scale armor Ranged: N/A Rings (left to right): *+6 Ring of Evasion *+3 Ring of Haste *+2 Ring of Mending Wands: *+7 Wand of Firebolt *+2 Wand of Teleportation *+1 Wand of Blink *+0 Wand of Telekinesis Misc: *9 Tomahawk *33 Potion of Healing *15 Ration of food Notes: Let's make this quicker than the last posting. An early animated statue forked over a +0 vampiric sword... I think I've only ever found a vampiric weapon one other time (and it was weaker than the sword). I didn't think it would be my end-game weapon, but I knew it would get my mage down past the prison, so I threw two enhants into it. It served me all the way to the end, though, and helped to offset starvation damage for a good long time. The Old Wandmaker was ever so kind as to fork over a +1 wand of firebolt... usually I won't gamble on attack wands, but this time it was definitely worth it, and became the target of my enchants until I found the +2 ring of evasion. Since I was being sustained by the vampiric sword, I decided to wander floor 9 until I picked up 8 scrolls of mapping from the gnoll shamans (with the three guaranteed scrolls in the next shops, that would be enough scrolls for every floor of the caves, dwarven city, and demon halls). Found a +2 ring of evasion in the caves (became the new target of upgrades), and it definitely helped to off-set the general lackluster nature of +1 scale armor. The dwarven halls required a couple potions to get through, but generally went pretty well with liberal applications of firebolt, and the evasion ring + vampirism helped to offset the generally low damage the sword did against fire elementals. The ambitious imp was kind enough to drop a +3 ring of herbalism, which I promptly threw into a well of transmutation in the demon halls to get a +3 ring of haste (super upgrade!). I punched through the demon halls, getting to 26 right before descending to take on Yog... blink helped to close gaps between me and scorps, but it usually came down to good positioning and firebolt to take out most mobs, most often by placing myself where I could do trick shots and they couldn't retaliate. Y-D was a pretty simple fight... fortunately I found the rotting fist before the burning fist, so I burned it down quickly with firebolt. When I aggroed the burning fist, I chugged an invis and went hunting for the eye. Liberal applications of firebolt slowly whittled away its health (Yog seems to take muted damage from magic, or I was just getting really unlucky damage rolls), along with direct and bleeding damage from the tomahawks I found in the demon halls. When the burning fist caught up, paralysis kept it out of my hair quite easily. As with all my runs since the most recent update, it's not finished until I ascend manually. Fortunately, the wand of teleportation makes that MUCH easier... whenever I got to a new floor, I'd go to the closest wall and fire it against the wall to teleport myself. Many times it spat me out within a dozen steps of the next stairs up. Not a bad run... I never even bothered to use the blacksmith's reward, or a transmutation well in the prison (could have helped a little). Warrior Class: Warrior Sub Class: None Level: 28 Max Gold: 14,959 Kills: 598 Weapon: +3 Venomous War hammer Armor: +3 Plate Ranged: N/A Rings: *+8 Ring of Evasion *+3 Ring of Mending Wands: *+2 Wand of Telekinesis *+1 Wand of Regrowth *+0 Wand of Slowness *+0 Wand of Poison *+0 Wand of Teleportation *+0 Wand of Firebolt *+0 Wand of Amok Misc: *33 Potion of Healing *10 Rations *14 Sungrass *14 Earthroot Notes: Well, this would be a back-to-back victory... this warrior run came immediately after my mage run. The dungeon started off pretty generous by supplying me a +2 plate from a crypt, and a +1 sword. I found a Well of Transmutation on the prison stage, and decided to go with making a scroll of weapon upgrade, but like a moron I stepped into a fire trap room later in the prison without searching, and scorched my lovely new scroll right as I stepped into water to put out the fire (maybe it's just me, but I always seem to burn scrolls in this order: weapon upgrade, upgrade, anything friggin' else). I had thrown all my upgrades somewhere safe for just that reason, but must have missed the fact that I didn't throw my weapon upgrade. I was ready to rage-quit at my stupidity, but I decided to soldier on, and the game took pity on my idiocy with a +2 ring of evasion very early in the caves, which subsequently became the target of my enchants. In the dwarven halls I ran into my ever-beloved wand... a +0 wand of regrowth. I popped a lonely upgrade into it (they're so much more effective at +1), and proceeded to run a starving run aided by significantly decreased damage from evasion. I also managed to wrest a +0 venemous war hammer from an animated statue, and popped a single enchant into it to make it wieldable (nothing better than +0 longswords up to that point). I held off on the blacksmith's reward, hoping to either find a pair of glaives or another war hammer. I spent a long time getting through the demon halls, using my wand of regrowth in "certain rooms" (2 spaces wide/tall to get 5 growth instead of 4), and taking heavy damage from scorpios despite my evasion. Again, I had saved up just enough scrolls of magic mapping (makes things many times easier), and managed to search the entirety of the demon halls. All I found was a +0 glaive and a -1 war hammer. The only way I was going to make use of the blacksmith was to buy the war hammer from the imp on floor 21, but that was a whopping 8K gold. I sold everything I could afford to get rid of, then farmed seeds for hours to make enough potions to make up the deficit, then bought the hammer, smith'd it to +2, then applied my +1 short sword that had hung out with me since floor 1 to get it up to +3. After that, it was a very easy fight with YD (stood on earthroot, and neither of the fists could take away my health before I beat them both into the ground, then stood on sungrass and beat the eyeball into mush). Wand of teleportation helped me get back up to the surface (barely remembered to snap a screen shot before I left). Rogue Class: Rogue Sub Class: None Level: 26 Max Gold: 18,761 Kills: 1,594 Weapon: +8 Battle axe Armor: +2 Scale of Stench Ranged: N/A Rings: *+6 Ring of Power *+6 Ring of Accuracy Wands: *+2 Wand of Regrowth *+2 Wand of Blink *+1 Wand of Blink *+1 Wand of Teleportation *+0 Wand of Firebolt *+0 Wand of Firebolt *+0 Wand of Amok *+0 Wand of Poison Misc: *37 Potion of Healing *13 Rations *59 Sungrass *74 Earthroot Notes: Well, this would be yet another back-to-back victory, even though it took several weeks to complete this run. For that reason, I don't remember much of the beginning of the dungeon. I did find the battle axe as +3 in the sewers (whoo!), but kept it at that for the longest time, hoping to find something better along the way. By mid dwarven city, I gave up on finding a better weapon and focused on the battle axe. I also recieved the wand of regrowth from the old wandmaker, so I took my time in the prison farming up scrolls of magic mapping to ensure traps and secret doors wouldn't slow me down as I descended further. Unfortunately for me, I was super unlucky with drops... I probably had to kill a couple hundred shamans to get 7 scrolls. That's part of the reason why this run took such a long time (that and I play PD only for a few minutes here and there). Got a +1 scale armor of bounce early in the dungeon... stupid thing was nothing more than a pain as long as I had it, especially with casters, as it constantly forced me to absorb a free hit every time they bounced off of me. I figured I'd risk a stylus on it, just to get rid of bounce, and got stench instead. Most people don't care for that glyph, but I like it! It's easy enough to avoid taking damage, and every little bit helps against opponents! I found a single well of transmutation, and decided to get a scroll fo weapon upgrade. I don't know why I ever bother, though, as I only seem to get blazing or venomous enchants. This time I got blazing, and coupled with the wand of regrowth, it caused nothing but headaches for me. All too often I'd be farming dew and seeds to have a mob wander in and I'd have to attempt to relocate myself to not set my fields on fire. At least once it followed a trail of grass back to my dew stockpile and nuked the whole thing. Of course, when it's safe, the enchant just didn't want to activate, but as soon as my field was at stake... *FOOF*... the whole thing goes up in smoke and steam. :P Found out something interesting on this run. The first floor of the Demon Halls was a chasm layout (worst possible floor type for that area!). Accidentally plunged myself into the chasm once too with a poorly aimed blink. When I came back, though, I encountered a Succubus walking on the paths toward me. Not wanting to give her the chance to blink and get a free hit, I moved just out of line of sight around the corner of a wall. Despite not having a clear blink path to me, she still attempted it and hit the wall instead, falling into the chasm. :P Huntress Class: Huntress Sub Class: None Level: 27 Max Gold: 11,976 Kills: ? Weapon: +6 Unstable War hammer Armor: +7 Plate of Metabolism Ranged: +0 Boomerang Rings: *+4 Ring of Satiety *+4 Ring of Mending Wands: *+1 Wand of Slowness *+1 Wand of Regrowth *+1 Wand of Lightning *+0 Wand of Flock Notes: I'll be keeping any future posts nice and modest in length from now on. This has to have been probably one of the most generous starting seeds I've ever been given. A crypt on D2 coughed up a +3 plate armor, and then the sad ghost on D3 forked over a +3 venomous war hammer, making Goo a walk in the park. As soon as I got to D6 in the prison, I found a +1 wand of regrowth, and the old wand maker on D7 gave me a +1 wand of slowness. From there I was set. I farmed scrolls of magic mapping on D9 until I got bored, and just decided to run this dungeon fast, even though I could spend time farming drops seeds. Let myself get into a bit of a bind on D22 and emptied my dew vial, so I farmed a bit to fill it back up. Gained quite a bit of experience from succubi who seemed to keep tripping over themselves and falling into chasms (randomly saw exp pop up here and there. :P) I don't have a final kill tally, as I'm sacrificing this huntress to start a campaign to complete the "All rings" badge. Category:Blog posts